1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for improving air quality in a limited space and an equipment used thereof, and, more particularly, to a method for suctioning air from the limited space, making oxygen outside the limited space and supplying oxygen for breath into the limited space, and an equipment used thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Air conditioner provides a comfort environment for people's work and living. For this reason, as the development of society, the air conditioner has been used widely. Unfortunately, however, as the limited space is required to be enclosed, there is a negative effect occurred that long-term use deteriorates air quality in the limited space. Particularly, this easily attribute to disease infection and spread. During SARS in 2003, in order to prevent virus of SARS from infecting through air, almost all air conditioners, especially central air conditioners, are turned off according to the requirement of the Chinese Ministry of Health. Meanwhile, for enhancing ventilation, it is required to open all of the windows and doors. These enforced measures make advantages of the air conditioners void.
In addition, an advanced multi-function disinfecting machine has functions of disinfect, deodorization and air purification. It is used in places of easy infection for professionally disinfect and air purification, such as operation rooms in hospitals. However, the disinfecting machine has neither a function of cooling or heating that an air conditioner has, nor a function of air exchange. In addition, the operation of the disinfecting machine is professional and the cost is expensive. Therefore, it cannot be used widely.
Furthermore, a small-type pressure swing adsorption (PSA) oxygen concentrator uses air as source. It suctions air with an air compressor and then pressurizes the air. After separation in the PSA, oxygen and nitrogen of the air are separated, thereby obtaining fresh oxygen of high concentration for breath. Thus, the oxygen concentration equipment has a function of health care and a certain effect of treatment. Because the conventional small-type PSA oxygen concentrator is a single unit positioned inside a room, it noises the persons in the room. Furthermore, the conventional small-type PSA oxygen concentrator extracts oxygen for breath from the air in the room, while discharging nitrogen (exhaust gas) left by air separation into the room. With respect to the room with air conditioner therein, after being maintained a closed state for a long term, discharging nitrogen into the room by the indoor oxygen concentrator sharpens the deterioration of the air quality as indoor air quality has been deteriorated.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method with low cost to improve air quality in a limited space and to provide oxygen for breath into the limited space, and an equipment used thereof, which is capable of being combined with an air conditioner and making little noise in the limited space.